cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Anthony Dawson
Anthony Dawson (1916 -1992) Film Deaths *''Valley Of Eagles'' (1951) [Sven Nystrom]: Killed, along with Mary Laura Wood, as they go up the snow covered mountain and he fires a rifle at the police, causing an avalanche in which they get buried. (Thanks to Brian) *''Dial M for Murder (1954)'' [Cpt. Lesgate]: Stabbed in the back with a pair of scissors by Grace Kelly, when he tries to kill her. *''Hour Of Decision'' (1957) [Gary Bax]: Killed by Robert Sansom who slips poison into his drink whilst offering him a cigarette. He dies a couple of minutes later in the entrance hall of the nightclub. (Thanks to Brian) *''The Curse of the Werewolf (1961)'' [Marques Siniestro]: Stabbed in the chest by servant girl Yvonne Romain as he thinks he's going to enjoy her favours. *''Dr. No (1962)'' [Prof. Dent]: Shot in the chest followed by a shot in the back by Sean Connery with a silenced gun. (Most TV prints omit the second shot, and some prints cut out the scene completely.) *''The Edgar Wallace Mystery Theatre: Change Partners'' (1965) [Ben Arkwright]: Unconscious through drink, he is gassed along with Jane Barrett, with the exhaust fumes from his car after she drives into the garage and cannot turn off the ignition as Basil Henson has rigged it and Zena Walker shuts the garage door so it can't be opened. (Thanks to Brian) *''Operation Kid Brother (O.K. Connery, Operation Double 007)'' (1967) [Alpha]: Stabbed by the sword of a remote controlled statue of Perseus, operated by one of Adolfo Celi's henchmen, when it fires it's sword at Anthony. (The version of this movie shown on Mystery Science Theater 3000 cuts out this scene for time.) *''Death Rides a Horse ('''Da uomo a uomo)'' (1967)' [''Manina]: Shot repeatedly by John Phillip Law, after John finds out that Anthony was among the men who killed his family. *[[Ghoulies II (1988)|''Ghoulies II'' (1988)]] [Priest]: Knocked into a vat of toxic waste by a flying ghoulie, as Anthony attempts to destroy the ghoulies by dropping them into the vat. TV Deaths *''The Adventures Of Robin Hood: Blackmail (1956) (Lucas):'' Killed with a sword thrust by Alan Wheatley after accusing him of plotting against King John. (Thanks to Brian) *''Dial M For Murder'' (1958) Lesgate: As he plays the same role as in the 1954 film version, he is stabbed by Rosemary Harris, when he tries to kill her. *''The Saint: The Arrow of God ''(1962)'' Vosper: Killed by an arrow fired by Ronald Leigh Hunt. Gallery Prof. Dent's death.png|Anthony Dawson's death in ''Dr. No cotw4.jpg|Anthony Dawson getting stabbed in The Curse of the Werewolf AnthonyDawson.jpg|Anthony Dawson in Operation Kid Brother Dawson, Anthony Dawson, Anthony Category:Scottish actors and actresses Dawson, Anthony Dawson, Anthony Dawson, Anthony Category:Cancer victims Category:World War Two veteran Category:People who died in a James Bond film Category:Death scenes by avalanche Category:Death scenes by premature burial Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by drinking poison Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by melting Category:Death scenes by poison Category:Death scenes by arrow Category:Death scenes by monster attack Category:Actors who died in Alfred Hitchcock movies Category:Characters Killed by James Bond 007 Category:James Bond Stars Category:Actors who died in Terence Young Movies